the story of lily Gilbert
by lilcutie2244
Summary: I am the youngest of the gilberts. I grew up with Elena and Jeremy; I had a happy, fun childhood. Until my parents died. thats when everything changed
Lily Gilbert

Age: 16 (frozen at sixteen)

Species: Human and then Vampire.

Crush/Boyfriend: Kol.

Parents: Father: Grayson Gilbert Mother: Miranda Sommers Gilbert. (Both Deceased.)

Biography:

I am the youngest of the gilberts. I grew up with Elena and Jeremy; I had a happy, fun childhood. Until my parents died. Jeremy and Elena stayed with Jenna but it said on my parents will that they wanted me to go to a boarding school. Respecting their wishes, though not really understanding them, I went to the boarding school. I cried a lot when I left my brother and sister but I went anyway. A change might be good, I tried to convince myself.

My story

The Boarding school was fairly nice; I shared a room with another girl that I became friends with. Still, I cried myself to sleep most nights. My A grades slipped to D's and i just skipped most classes. They tried to make me go see the school counsellor but I refused. I started to get angry at almost anything and one day, after failing a test and getting yelled at by the teacher I simply packed up all of my things and left the boarding school. I stayed hidden for a while, getting around from place to place. Then, one night when I was outside a hotel that had no beds left, a vampire came over to me. i had no idea he was a vampire though. He enticed me into the lane beside the hotel and i followed him. He softly wrapped his arms around my neck and bit into it. I screamed as loud as i could but my screaming didn't last long because i was getting weaker and eventually i simply stopped but I continued to struggle weakly. He eventually pulled away and fed me some of his blood to heal me faster. When i could stand by myself he tried to compel me to forget but it didn't work "what are you doing" i asked, trying to get away but he was holding on to my shoulders and i couldn't get out of his grip "help" i yelled but o one came. "are you wearing vervain" the vampire asked. "what? i don't know what that is" i said, confused, he grabbed my wrist and saw my bracelet. "You are." He said, shaking his head. The bracelet was something my parents had given me before they had died. It had been my mothers and i thought it was pretty. "What's your name?" Kol asked. "Lily. Lily Gilbert." i said softly. "Gilbert?" He laughed and i didn't understand why. "As in a Mystic Falls Gilbert?" He asked. i nodded my head, he had laughed softly again, the sound gave me the goosebumps. Then he dropped my wrist and ran into the night. That was the first time i ever met Kol Mikaelson.

A year later and i was back in the boarding school. They had made me go back, eventually. i hated it more then ever now. i wanted to go to Mystic Falls. i wanted to meet the mysterious vampire again. Elena and Jeremy called almost every day, most days i asked to come home but they said it would be best if i would stay there. They didn't want me to get hurt by anything that was happening in Mystic Falls. Another year passed and Elena agreed to let me come home, Jenna was dead by now. A week after i was back, i was sitting in the Mystic Grill when i noticed someone at the bar. Two people, actually but i only recognized one of them. It was the vampire that had attacked me that night. He looked over at me with a grin and our eyes met. i blushed and looked away, hoping that he hadn't noticed. After a while, i casually walked closer to the two of them. i could hear their conversation. "Go talk to her, Klaus." Kol said, i could hear the grin in his voice. The Klaus guy walked outside, following Caroline, Elena's friend. Kol looked at me. "Hello Lily." He said, i looked up to him, slightly shocked that he remembered my name. "Hi." i replied, he grinned. "I don't think I introduced myself properly last time we met. I'm Kol Mikaelson." He said, i nodded my head, a smile forming on my face. "Has your sister not told you to stay away from original vampires?" He asked, laughing softly. i looked at him and rose an eyebrow. "Ha, she doesn't even know I know about vampires." i said and shrugged my shoulders. "Do you want to know more?" He asked. i nodded my head. "Alright then." He said and went on to explain about vampires and werewolves and witches and his family and, well, everything. Jeremy saw me sitting with Kol and walked over to me, looking slightly worried "Lily, what are you doing?" He had asked, looking at Kol. "Go away, nothing." i snapped. Jeremy had run off to tell Elena where i was. i eventually said goodbye to Kol and went home, but i still wanted to see him again. Elena and Jeremy told me to stay away from Kol, but i ignored them. They still thought i had no idea about vampires and i preferred it that way.

The next time i saw Kol was when i was walking in the forest. He suddenly ran up behind me and tapped me on the back. i jumped and turned around to see him and i couldn't help but smile at him. "What would you do if I kissed you?" He had asked. i looked confused "I suppose I'd kiss you back." I said puzzled. He reached down and put his hands on my face, he leaned in and kissed me softly and i kissed him back.

The two of us dated. wedidn't let anyone know except for Klaus and Elijah who actually just found out when they walked in on us kissing in the house. Klaus had laughed and teased the two of us and Elijah had just looked completely shocked.

Eventually, Elena found out because Damon saw us kissing and then had to tell Elena. Elena asked me to stop dating him, but i wouldn't listen. I kept dating Kol. I even trusted him enough to let him bite me once and then he gave me some of his blood but that night, there was a fire in the forest. i didn't know how it had happened but i was walking around the forest at night and then i sat down on the ground and fell asleep on the ground. I woke up to a tree falling on my leg and i couldn't stand up. I was trapped in the fire and no one was there to save me. i died but i woke up again as a vampire in the Michaelson mansion with Kol beside me"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, Lily." He had said and then he passed me a blood pack. i drank it quickly, i didn't want to die. I cried and asked Kol how the fire had started, he said it was some stupid teenagers messing around with fire in the forest. When everyone else found out that i was a vampire they were angry, especially Elena and Jeremy but everyone helped me get used to being a vampire.

Kol and i got married later and we had a happy forever together.

What people think of me:

Jeremy: I love my little sister! She's so great, even if she is dating an original.

Klaus: I like her, she's very amusing to annoy.

Damon: She's great! She isn't even annoying like Jeremy.

Stefan: She's a great little vampire.

Elena: She is just so great, always there for me!

Elijah: She's interesting.

Rebekah: She seems to be perfect for Kol

Kol: She's hot and amazing! I would die for her! I love her so much!

Finn: Nice girl, nice girl.

Bonnie: She's alright, I don't talk to her much though

Caroline: She's just so great.


End file.
